Underneath it All
by Neytiri's Heart
Summary: When Emily met Maya she knew she had found the love of her life but fate intervened and she lost it all. Now underneath all the lies she finds her soulmate again but can they make it work with Team A stopping at nothing to make sure she and her friends dont get thier happy endings.


Ok this is my first attempt at a PLL story and I welcome all the help I can get if I mess things up. This will be slightly AU as I love Maya and Emily and wish they never killed her off. So here's my best shot at it and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Underneath it All**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Rated** M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Emily/Maya**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash FORWARD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_You look beautiful baby" Emily sighed as she lay back on the plush bed as the smaller woman stood in light of the fireplace. _

"_Thank you Mrs. St. Germaine" Maya responded softly as she strode over stood by the side of the bed. "I really like saying that" she blushed as Emily sat up on her knees and skimmed her hands up the silk short teddy her new wife was wearing._

"_I love hearing" Emily admitted her dark eyes full of seduction. "My wife" she sighed as her lips dusted over Maya's full mouth before the smaller woman gripped her by her flowing dark hair and pulled her in for a scorching kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues dueled for supremacy._

"_Mmhh Em" Maya gasped as Emily kissed her jaw line and licked down her smooth neck. She felt her new wife's hands palming her breast through the silk and the throbbing between her legs made her knees buckle. "Baby I'm going to fall" she groaned._

_Emily pulled back inviting her to join her on the bed. Maya smirked at her lover and pulled the teddy off her body watching Emily eyes grow wide._

"_So beautiful" Emily whispered as she pulled her wife down onto the bed and covered the tip of her breast with her mouth. Maya moaned her head tipping back on the pillows. "I love you Maya" Emily moaned.\_

"_I love you to Emily" Maya sighed as she suddenly felt very emotional. Emily pulled away hearing the change in her voice. She looked up with concerned dark eyes. _

"_What's wrong love, its our honeymoon, why the tears" Emily asked kissing her wife's tears away._

"_When I was gone, when I held captive I never even dreamed I would see you again. And then after I was found I was so unsure" Maya said tearfully. "I thought I had lost you"_

"_Oh baby" Emily said sadly. She leaned down and kissed the woman fully on the mouth. "But we made it. Don't look back Maya. We have our whole lives to look towards the future. For better or worse, through sickness and health" Emily smiled._

"_Through jealous ex's and presumed death" Maya grinned._

"_That's right baby, we're meant to be" Emily said covering her body and kissing her neck._

"_Yeah, oh yea, meant to be" Maya sucked in a breath. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Forward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1**

"How are you feeling" Paige asked Emily as she held the girl close. They were curled up on Emily's bed snuggling after a hard day's swimming practice.

"Ok I guess" Emily murmured. She didn't know how she should feel. She'd killed someone; even if Caleb had taken the blame she knew it was her. Thank god he was going to make a full recovery.

"At least now Maya can rest in peace and you can finally let go of the pain" Paige said softly hoping she wasn't pushing to much. She felt her girl stiffen in her arms momentarily before relaxing. "It didn't mean it like that Em"

"I know" Emily sighed sitting up abruptly. "It just hurts my heart to know that he hurt like that. To know she was coming back to me and then she was killed" Emily said looking away from her girlfriend. The guilt she felt was overwhelming her lately. Guilt for moving on to Paige, guilt for not knowing just how much Maya St. Germaine really loved her until it was too late.

"Is there anything I can do" Paige offered her hand gently stroking Emily's cheek. She was so head over heels in love with the girl she couldn't see straight. She'd loved Emily since she was 13 years old and never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd get this opportunity. The only problem was Emily was still in love with her dead girlfriend. Paige couldn't kid herself on that point. It was moments like these that made her doubt just how much Emily really cared about her.

"Paige you have been doing it. You've been my rock" Emily smile trustingly at her girlfriend. "I..I Love you" Emily said softly as she leaned over and kissed the shocked brunette softly.

"I love you too Em." Paige said happily as they lay back down on the bed. "For so long I've loved you" she admitted.

Emily sighed closing her eyes. She did love Paige, but it wasn't like she loved Maya. But Maya was gone and she had to live her life. She'd gotten justice for her dead lover and now she had to let go. She tightened her arms around Paige's waist as she leaned forward and kissed her soundly. "So show me" she said seductively.

Paige's face lit up like sun as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair pulling her down for a kiss.

**Mental Asylum**

"I cannot believe you hid her here underneath my nose all this time!" Mona snapped as she paced around her room. "Do you know how dangerous this is!"

"She is not going anywhere! Clearly" Garrett barked at the girl. "Besides I had my reasons"

"Garrett, what in the world were you thinking" Mona pleaded fearfully. "If A finds out"

"I spent months in jail for a murder that never took place! A can kiss my ass. I'm keeping her!" He bellowed. "Now, I lets go check on our special patient"

He led Mona down the hallway it was well after dark and all the other crazies were put to bed on lock down. It helped that he and his A team had connections not only in the police department but here at the asylum too. The little liars didn't know how much pull his team really had.

"Where are we going" Mona whispered as they stopped at what looked like the basement door to the sprawling estate. He put the key into the knob turning and pulling it open. It was dusty and dank and the walls dripped with water and mold.

"Just shut up and follow me" he ordered as he pulled out his flash light.

"Ew was that a rat!" Mona screeched.

"Keep up" Garret called back over his shoulder, they made their way through a maze of storage spaces and dimly lit hallways until they came to a room with a large window and a locked door.

"Oh my god" Mona gasped. "she's awake?"

"Apparently she came out of her coma the night Nate was killed. Once I got out of jail I went to check on her. Now I want you to keep an eye on her. I have a intern monitoring her vitals."

"Are you nuts she's supposed to be dead!" Mona yelled.

"Well she's not!" Garrett smiled coldly.

"what are we going to do with her" Mona said pacing back and forth stealing glances into the room.

"Use her of course" Garrett said rubbing his jaw

"How's she's damn near a vegetable" Mona shook her head.

"Mona, why don't you worry about keeping an eye on our newest A. I mean last I checked he was in love with Spencer" Garrett said.

"He's not, he's on our team and he's more than proved it since you were sent up the river" Mona defended Toby.

"Maybe but I still say we need to be careful around him" Garrett disagreed.

"You're one to talk. You're sitting here holding Maya St. Germaine captive like its nothing. She can only bring us trouble. We should kill her and be done with it" Mona spat.

Garrett grabbed the young woman by the neck slamming her against the wall. "Touch her and you'll be the next to go" he growled.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for her. That's why you saved her from Nate?" Mona gasped as he released her.

"I saw an opportunity. And I didn't save her from Nate. That honor goes to little ole Paige Mccullers." He smirked

"Are you shitting me! Paige!" Mona eyes were wide.

"Yup. She happened upon Nate and he took off after he and Maya fought. Paige was there checking on Maya when I guess she got spooked as I approached. She never even saw me. I think she was afraid someone would think she'd attacked Maya in a fit of jealousy over Emily" Garrett laughed.

"Why not just leave Maya there" Mona quiered.

"Because dear. Emily is in love Maya and we will use that" he said cruelly.

"Emily is in love with Paige now. She could care less about Maya" Mona dismissed. "how are we going to use that now"

"Listen little girl. Paige is just a seat warmer. I spent months following and watching those two and believe me when I say she's in love with Maya. We use Paige and her insecurity to our advantage" he said smugly.

"How ?"

"Must I think of everything?" he scoffed.

"Apparently so Brainiac" Mona said

"Just leave it to me. Look after sleeping beauty and I'll do the rest"

**Unknown. **

"Its been 6 months Cavanaugh and no result"

"I'm doing the best I can" Toby said angrily.

"I suggest you do better. Lives are hanging in the balance."

"I'm working on it" Toby growled.

"Work harder and faster. Or this thing is shut down!"

"Yea, I got it. I'm going back to Rosewood tonight to see her. I'll see what I can find out"

"Good boy."

**Emily**

Emily tossed and turned. She lost in the dark somewhere in the woods. She could just see a image through the bushes. Her eyes narrowed.

"Maya" she whispered. "Maya wait!" she chased after the figured.

The swimmer ran through underbrush, around trees tripping and falling and running harder than she could remember until she found herself standing outside of Maya's home in Rosewood suddenly.

She pushed open the door and headed up the stairs. She entered the room and it was the exact same way Maya had left it the night they made love after their fight at the lunch from hell with her mom. She could hear Maya's words echoing in her ear. "My feelings for you are crystal clear. I love you Emily"

"Maya" Emily cried in anguished. "why are you doing this to me. I found your killer. I didn't forget you" she said tears falling down her cheeks.

"But you have" Maya's voice wafted over to her. Emily spun around to see her dead ex lover standing behind her.

"Maya!" Emily ran to her and held her close. "You're not real, I'm dreaming"

"I'm real Emily. You just need to find me" Maya said her voice haunted.

"I don't understand." Emily said sadly, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't hold on for much longer Em. Please. Don't give up on me. She knows where I am" Maya said as she began to fade away.

"No! No baby!" Emily cried out.

"Find me, Find me Emily. I'm waiting for you"

"Maya!" Emily shot up in her sleep, tears falling down her face.

"Em! Emily it was dream its ok" Hanna said running into the room.

"It was so real" Emily said clutching the blond girl. So real."

"You gotta let her go Em" Hanna sighed as she stroked Emily's dark hair.

"I know" Emily whispered. "You don't even like Paige" she added.

"I don't trust anyone that tried to drown you Em. I'm sorry but I don't plus" she trailed off.

"Plus what?" Emily pushed.

"She's just so obsessed with you. I mean she looks like a freaking serial killer Em. I'm just saying. I know you want to move on just be careful you're not moving on to something bad for you" Hanna sighed.

Emily sat up. "Paige would never hurt me. That much I know. She's really been there for me Hanna. She deserves all of my heart "

Hanna sighed. "Ok Em. Whatever you want. But you can't force it. You might want to give her your whole heart but how can you when you're still in love with Maya?"

"I don't know" Emily sighed. "I feel terrible about it" She admitted.

"Don't worry Emily. Things will work themselves out ok. Now get some rest" Hanna said pushing her back on the bed and tucking her in.

"Thanks Han, you're wrong about Paige. She's not the threat you guys think she is" Emily yawned.

"I hope so"

**Unknown**

"Why did you want me to meet you" Paige said nervously. "we don't have anything to discuss"

"we both know better than that" Garrett grinned. "I need you to be the eyes and ears of my little operation"

"I told you in prison I was done with that" Paige hissed.

"yea I remember you visiting me and saying that. Did you tell your precious little Emily about that trip" he goaded her.

"I swear to god if you hurt her" Paige threatened.

"Oh please, you're the one who's gonna hurt her. I mean when she' finds out you didn't stay to help poor little Maya" he clucked his teeth. "Don't think you'll be getting your happy little ending."

"What do you want" Paige said dejectedly.

"I just want to show you something" he grinned. She watched as he played with his cell and then her own phone chirped.

"What is this?" Paige said dumbly as she looked at the picture text message. "OMG"

"Yup, Emily's true love" Garrett laughed.

"She's dead, they have her body" Paige whispered. "this is Photoshop"

"No my dear that is your happy ending going down the drain unless you help me" Garrett laughed.

"I can't do that" Paige said numbly.

"If you don't want Emily to get hurt, you will do exactly as I ask you. Now if you want Emily to get these pictures I suggest you change your attitude" He grinned coldly.

Paige bowed her head in defeat.

"Welcome to the A team" Garrett smiled clapping her on the back.

Tbc…..


End file.
